Alive, But Barely Breathing
by 0YoursTruly0
Summary: This is a pre-quel to "LostClan". You may want to read LostClan before you read this story. Welcome to the world of HiddenClan and enjoy your stay.
1. Chapter 1

**Echostep: Welcome to my new story! I have written (and still writing) a story called "LostClan". This story is about a character in LostClan, named Echostep (my username :P) and this is kind of like the pre-quel to LostClan. Sorry if it's kind of confusing in the beginning, and my allegiance list is a spoiler alert but they all start out with their first name only, since they're rouges. - Kind of confusing sentence, but you'll figure it out when you read. **

**Please, read and review! :)**

Allegiances:

**HiddenClan**

**Leader:** Angelstar

**Deputy:** Skyfall

**Medicine Cat: **Gingerleaf (_Apprentice: Echopaw)_

**Warriors:**

Oakfall _(Apprentice: Petalpaw)_

Snowcloud

Oceanmist _(Apprentice: Spottedpaw)_

Nighttears

Whisperheart

Icenose (_Apprentice: Sweetpaw)_

**Apprentices:**

Petalpaw

Sweetpaw

Spottedpaw

Echopaw

**Queens:**

Rainflower

Honeypelt

**Kits: **

Splashkit

Silkkit

Stonekit

Leafkit

**Elders:**

Mistsong

* * *

The ground came rushing up on him and he found himself lying on it. She had dropped him again. It knocked the wind out of him, too, but he dealed with it. It wasn't the first time she had done it.

"I'm so sorry, Echo," Whisper picked him back up. She was his older sister, but she wasn't all that good at being caring and careful. "It's just a little bit more. Angel knows were she is going."

He whimpered. They had walked for many miles, but he hadn't walked a step. He was a moon old and was being carried by his older sister, since their mother had died during the travel. Their father had left the group when she died, so all that was left of his family was Whisper.

He couldn't talk yet, only mumbling and whimpering. His legs weren't strong enough for him to walk, but if he could he wouldn't have walked anyways.

He wasn't alone, though. There were three other kits about the same age as him, being carried. He tried to remember their names: Petal, Sweet, and Spot. They were all she-cats, for that matter. They had their mothers. Petal and Sweet were sisters and their mother was Rain and their father was Ocean. Spot's mother was Honey and her father was Oak.

Angel was the leader of their group, and her truthful friend Sky followed her and supported her every step of the way. As for the eldest cat, Mist, was always judging Angel. He didn't like her all that well because Angel had had a dream, telling their group to get up from their comfy home and move to a supposed better home.

"We're almost there, everyone!" Angel exclaimed. "Just a few foxlengths!" She ran ahead from the group into the mist. They had been walking up a rocky path and mist had shrouded the area, implying they were up higher.

"We're here!" Angel yelled out, screaming to the sky. The group's pace moved a little faster and the mist cleared around a small, yet beautiful, area.

They found themselves standing in front of a calm, shallow pond with flat rocks surrounding it. A waterfall rushed nearby, filling the pond with fresh water. Fish milled in the river and a lush forest surrounded the small area. They discovered that behind the waterfall was a small walkway, long enough for the cats to travel through, and a cave lay behind it. The cats filled the cave and it was big enough for each one of the cats to lay in their own area, and more space for other things. There were also tunnels and other caves _within _the cave.

It was perfect.

"Angel! Angel! Angel!" The group chanted out her name. This place was even better than their old home; they had to hollow out trees by themselves and live inside of it. She smiled and purred at her group, proud and happy to have lead them all to this perfect place.

Angel's facial expression changed to emotionless suddenly, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She collapsed to the floor. Ginger, the cat that helped and cared for the group, rushed over to Angel. She touched her nose to Angel's fur and told the group, "She's fine. She must have passed out from exhaustion."

Sky immediately took charge. "Angel has lead us here. While she is resting, we should fix this place up. We should make homes for everyone."

"Sky," Ginger spoke up. "Since this cave has other caves-or rooms—should we make rooms according to age? For example, we could keep the smaller cats in a separate den with their mothers and then—"

Ginger was cut off. Angel jumped right up and exclaimed, "Clan!"

"What?" Whisper meowed. "What is a… _Clan_?"

"It's…" Angel thought of the words to explain the amazing idea. "It's a group, like us, that has ranks. There is a leader, a deputy, or a co-leader, and warriors. The leader, deputy, and warriors help protect the Clan from any harm. They also hunt and provide the Clan with food. And the youngest cats, named kits, live in a separate den called a nursery."

She breathed from her explanation, but she continued, "They grow up to be apprentices. Apprentices are cats that train to be warriors. And… and the kits' mothers are called Queens. Queens tend to their kits, and after their kits have grown up they move back to their position as warrior, deputy, or leader. There is also a cat named a medicine cat. They heal the Clan but do not hunt and cannot have a mate. A leader sorts out all of the Clan's problems and decides on the hardest choices. The deputy sorts out things called patrols, the groups that warriors travel in when they hunt. Deputies also take command if the leader is away traveling or is just out of the Clan's area."

"Wow. That was a lot to take in." Mist meowed. "But I understand. A Clan is faithful and organized."

"Yes, thank you, Mist," Angel dipped her head to him. "If you all agree to this Clan idea, raise your tail tips!"

Everycat raised their tails and purrs broke out everywhere. "Let's get this place cleaned up then!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Echostep: Hey guys! Here's your second chapter to Alive, But Barely Breathing (A,BBB). Read and Review please! :)**

* * *

Three suns (days) later, the Clan's new home was ready for them to live in. There were dens for each rank: a leader's den, a medicine cat's den, a warrior's den, an apprentice's den, a nursery, and an elder's den.

Angel had slept for many hours when they were finished with the cave. Ginger had told everyone that she was just resting from the exhaustion, again, and she needed piece. Sky and Whisper made a moss curtain that draped over the entrance to the leader' den, to act as a privacy keeper.

"Let's all rest in our dens, now. Angel will call us together when she wakes up." Sky nodded to his Clan. Echo was lying on the cave's entrance floor, grooming his paws. He had gained the ability to walk and to talk over the suns. Petal, Sweet, and Spot had also learned them too, so all three of them communicated together.

"Echo," Petal trotted over to him. "Can you help me move my nest in the nursery?"

"Sure," Echo got up and walked flank-to-flank with Petal to the nursery. All four of the kits had become best friends. Supposedly, they had a lot in common. Echo walked into the nursery and saw Rain lying on her side with Ocean next to her.

"What's wrong?" Petal mewed to her mother.

"Oh, Petal," Rain purred. "I'm having kits!"

"Again?" Petal sighed. "Do you know how many?"

"Ginger said that I'm going to have one." Rain groomed her stomach. "She said it's likely that it's going to be a tom."

"A little brother?" Petal perked up. "Does Sweet know?"

"No, not yet. Why don't you go tell her?" Ocean purred, making unison with his mate. Petal exchanged glances with Echo, not wanting to leave him to do her work.

"It's alright," Echo mewed. "Go tell your sister. But wait, which nest is it?"

"It's the one in the far corner," Petal pointed her tail at a lush, green nest. "Can you move it towards the entrance of the nursery? I've been having bad dreams lately."

"Oh," Echo sighed. "Okay. I hope the dreams go away soon."

"Me too." Petal smiled and bounced out of the nursery. Echo grabbed her nest, which was embroidered with small branches and yellow and pink flowers, and he dragged it to the front of the nursery den.

"Oh, Echo, you're such a nice tom," Rain purred. "You help everyone!"

"Not really…" Echo blushed. "I just like to help." After he finished, the padded outside to watch Sky make patrols.

"Alright," Sky searched the group of cats. "Oak, take Snow, Night, Ice, and Whisper on a hunting patrol. I'll go with Ocean and Honey on a border patrol." He scanned the crowd of cats and didn't see either one of the two he announced.

"Ocean is in the nursery with Rain." Echo mewed. He made complete eye-contact with Sky. Sky nodded and walked towards the nursery. "Where's Honey?"

"She's in the medicine den." Echo pointed his tail towards the den. "I think she's sick."

"Oh," Sky sighed. He poked his head in the nursery and told Ocean to come out on the patrol. He heard Ocean sigh and lick his mate goodbye. Ocean trotted out and nodded to Sky. "I don't think this is enough for a patrol."

"I can go!" Echo beamed. "I really want to get out of this cave. Can we go to the pond?"

"Sure," Sky purred. The patrol walked outside of the cave. The sun was sparkling beautifully off of the waterfall and the pond. Lily pads wafted in the pond and orange and white fish swam inside of it peacefully. "You see those fish down there? They're sacred fish. Ginger and Angel told us not to touch them. Ginger says that they resemble our peace."

Ocean rolled his eyes and Echo purred in amusement. They moved on. They marked the trees that surrounded the territory. Birds sang in the trees and the temperature was perfect for some sunning.

"Want to sun for a bit?" Ocean prodded Echo with his tail. "I know a great spot." Echo nodded and followed Ocean. He led Echo up a small rocky path and a flat stone was at the top of it. It over looked the whole territory, the top of the waterfall. The flat rock was already occupied by Oak and his patrol, who were sunning on it.

"Hey, I thought you were hunting!" Ocean purred.

"Yeah, we did," Oak pointed his tail to the cave. "We just dropped it off when you were out checking the borders. And great spot for sunning, Ocean."

Ocean sighed and looked at Echo, "They followed me here. And now it's not so private anymore." Echo purred and smiled. He trotted over to his sister and lay next to her. Whisper started grooming him, making him feel more comforted.

"CLAN MEETING!"

The exclamation made everyone jump. They all rushed down the path and into the cave. Angel's white fur was all over the place, from tossing and turning in her nest. Her yellow eyes were crazy with information, and her ears were perked up, tail swaying with amazement.

"I have news!" Angel announced. "I just had another amazing dream. The cats that told me before about the Clan idea have told me another fact. Clan cats have special names."

"You're making us change our names?" Mist glared. "I like my name just how it is, thank you very much."

"Hear her out, Mist." Sky meowed.

"Thank you, Sky. The starry cats told me about the names. They are two words that fit next to each other. The ranks decide on your second word. A kit is then known as, for example, Echokit. An apprentice is known has, for example, Sweetpaw. When you move up in rank, your name changes. We don't have any apprentices yet, but the starry cats will tell me when you are ready to move on from apprentice to warrior. When you become a warrior, your second name is totally anonymous. The starry cats will also tell me your name at your warrior ceremony. Oh! And… and leaders. Their last name is "star", because they are linked to the starry cats. Medicine cats, unfortunately, do not have special names. Their second word is anonymous, but medicine cats must earn their own name. The leader gives you your name if you are a warrior/apprentice/kit."

"Wow!" Snow meowed. "Let's do it! It sounds really cool!"

Everycat meowed in unison. Even Mist.

**New Names:**

**Angel: Angelsong, Sky: Skyfall, Ginger: Gingerleaf, Oak: Oakfall, Snow: Snowcloud, Ocean: Oceanmist, Night: Nighttears, Whisper: Whisperheart, Ice: Icenose, Petal: Petalkit, Sweet: Sweetkit, Spot: Spottedkit, Echo: Echokit, Rain: Rainflower, Honey: Honeypelt, Mist: Mistsong.**

Echokit had taken a liking to herbs. He started hanging out with Gingerleaf a lot lately and new most of the herb names. Gingerleaf had taught him a lot about the sacred fish, too. She told him that they were the cats who have died for their clan. She pointed to the black and white fish and said, "That one is Cloud, your mother."

Echokit had visited the pond every day after that, speaking to Cloud the fish. He would talk to the fish at moonhigh (midnight) when he was supposed to be asleep. The rest of the Clan was snoozing in the cave, so no one would hear him creep out at night.

One night, when the starry night sky was completely cloudless, Spottedkit had come outside for some fresh air. She stumbled upon Echokit talking to the fish.

"And today I caught my first mouse. It was tricky, and it almost got away, but Whisperheart directed it back to me again. It tasted real good, too. I wish you could have seen it." Echokit sighed. Spottedkit padded over to him and rested her tail on his shoulder. He jumped at least a couple foxlenghts in the air.

"Sorry!" Spottedkit purred. "What are you doing?"

"Oh. I'm talking to my mom." Echokit looked at the pond. "Gingerleaf told me that the black and white fish is my mother, so I've been talking to her about my days."

Spottedkit looked at him funny but a pang of sympathy hit her. "I'm sorry she passed away, Echokit." She licked him between the ears, a sign of compassion. "I bet she is really happy where she is right now, and I bet she loves listening about your day."

"Thanks." Echokit lowered his eyes and lay down on the rocks surrounding the pond. "I wonder who the orange and white fish is. Gingerleaf told me that the fish here were the cats that have died for this Clan."

"You know, I heard Mistsong talking to Snowcloud about a fiery tom. He said that the tom was the fiercest tom that traveled with us. He died from saving our group in the night; a badger had almost taken Honeypelt and he saved her from it."

"He sounds really cool," Echokit smiled. He cocked his head. "I wonder if we will learn more about him."

* * *

**Echostep: Who is this mysterious fiery tom that Mistsong had talked about? I guess we'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Review please! Send me any suggestions and tell me if you want to add a character in!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Echostep: Sorry for the wait. I like cliff-hangers. Your prayers have been answered and your next Chapter has arrived. ;) Enjoy!**

**Echokit: :D Read and Review, pleaseeee!**

* * *

After he had talked to Spottedkit, they walked back to the cave together. Their nests were close by each other, so they groomed each other until they fell asleep. Echokit tossed and turned until he found a good spot, and finally dreams fell upon him.

He was in a lush pasture, with leaf-fall leaves scattered across the floor. The trees were fiery orange and red and leaves fell with every gust of wind. He leaped up to catch leaves but he paused when he heard a crackling sound. He looked around curiously and cautiously but didn't see anycat. He started to walk away slowly…he felt like he was being watched.

He bumped into something. He looked up and saw a figure of a cat. "Echokit?"

"How do you know my name?" Echokit leaped back. He hadn't gotten a good look at the cat, and he saw that it was Angelsong. "Angelsong? What are you doing here?"

"I… I was just walking around here. I didn't see anycat so I decided that they would come to me. I sat there for a bit, but no cat came, so I walked around. And here I am. It's very beautiful here, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Echokit mewed softly, calming down. He felt safe around Angelsong, but he didn't know why. Was it because of her confidence that made him feel secure?

"I've been here before," Angelsong meowed. Her bright yellow eyes scanned the area cautiously, like she was looking for somecat. "I always feel like I'm being watched and hunted here. I don't like it, and it feels like the calm, pretty trees are just a distraction."

"You are _absolutely _right," A voice came from behind the two. "But don't worry. I'm not one of the dark cats." Angelsong and Echokit turned to look at the cat that had surprised them. It was an orange cat, with white spots and white paws.

"I've lived here for many moons now. Do you recognize me, Angelsong?"

"Autumn? Is that you?" Angelsong stepped forward and touched noses with the fiery cat. It finally hit Echokit that this was the orange fish. "I see that the little one has figured out who I am, as well."

"This is Echokit. You may know his mother, Cloud. Does she roam in these forests as well?" Angelsong meowed with sympathy. Cloud and Angelsong were the best of friends, and Angelsong grieved more than any of the Clan when she had passed.

"No, she is with the other stars. Have you told your Clan about StarClan yet?"

"StarClan?" Echokit repeated.

"Where do I start?" Autumn sighed. He padded towards the small kit and sat down in front of him. Angelsong sat next to the orange tom, flank-to-flank. "StarClan is the sacred place where… dead cats go. It's a vacation area, away from life. They who have died may talk to other cats from all over the world that believe in Clans and they can watch over their own family. The most high ranked StarClan cats have a meeting every moon to discuss prophecies and if a cat should be reincarnated. Echokit, they have discussed you before. And they already know your destiny."

"What is it?" Echokit perked up. He wanted to know what his rank would be in his Clan.

"It wouldn't be much of a destiny if you already knew, would it?" Autumn smiled.

"If this isn't StarClan, because my mom isn't here, then what is this place? And why are you here?"

The look in Autumn's eyes showed pain and sadness. "This is the place where the high ranked StarClan cats choose whether the cat is good or bad and should let them proceed to StarClan. The good cats, obviously, are let into StarClan. The bad cats, sadly, are banished to another place. I will not tell you of it yet, because it would be too hard to explain. As for me… I'm stuck here because they cannot decide my path. I roam this place and greet newcomers and dreamers like you two. They can't decide on me because I didn't believe in Clans, or haven't heard of them yet, but I was a good and loyal cat. They were surprised that they found me here."

"I'm sorry, Autumn." Angelsong sighed and put her tail tip on his shoulder as a sign of sympathy. "It's ironic how this place resembles your name."

Echokit thought for a while. "Wait," He mewed. "Are you sure you aren't chosen as a Guardian of some sort? Have you ever been invited to the meetings of the high ranked StarClan cats?"

"I have been," Autumn meowed. "I never attended though, because I have not been able to get inside."

"Are you sure they didn't make you a Guardian?" Echokit looked up at the husky tom. Autumn looked down at him and blinked curiously. "You told me that you greet newcomers and dreamers, so maybe this is your job."

Autumn's eyes were so confused-looking it made Echokit laugh. Echokit learned that Autumn wasn't all that smart: brawns but no brains. They bid their goodbyes and left the dream.

The next morning, Angelsong ran up to Echokit with happiness in her eyes. "Echokit! I have something amazing to tell you!"

Echokit tilted his head and followed Angelsong to the main cave. "Remember what you said last night to Autumn? You were right! He was asked to be the Guardian of Leaf-Fall."

"Guardian of Leaf-Fall?" Echokit mewed. "Is there a Guardian for the other seasons?"

"Yes!" Angelsong ran outside of the cave and skidded next to the pond. "Look!" There were two more fish added to the pond. A blue and white fish, a yellow and white fish, Cloud, and Autumn filled the pond.

"Watch," Angelsong pointed to Autumn's fish. It swam around in a circle and popped its head out of the water. The other fish popped their heads out too, and they winked at Angelsong and Echokit.

"Whoa!" Echokit meowed. "Which one is which?"

"Autumn told me that the blue one is for New-Leaf. The yellow one is for Green-Leaf, and your mother Cloud is the Guardian of Leaf-Bare." Angelsong meowed. "Echokit, how old are you now?"

"Five moons." Echokit meowed. He sighed and remembered the age he had to be to become an apprentice. He wanted to cheat the system so badly though! "Well, Echokit… I know you like herbs and learning about StarClan. Gingerleaf has accepted you. I will announce your apprenticeship to the Clan right now."

Angelsong ran inside of the main cave, once again, and called the Clan to a meeting. "Everyone, I have an announcement. Actually, two announcements. I'm making four kits apprentices today. Echokit, Petalkit, Sweetkit, and Spottedkit, please step forward. Now, as the starry cats and Gingerleaf have told me, Echokit is made for herbs and helping other cats. Echokit, from here on until the starry cats choose your new name, you will be known as Echopaw. Your mentor will be Gingerleaf, and I trust her to teach you well about the world of herbs."

Echopaw beamed and ran over to Gingerleaf. She touched her wet nose to his, a sign of trust and honor.

"As for Petalkit, Sweetkit, and Spottedkit, you have all matured well. I believe you all want to be warriors, and that is what we will train you to be. From here on, until I give you your new name, you three will be known as Petalpaw, Sweetpaw, and Spottedpaw. Petalpaw, your mentor shall be Oakfall, and I trust him to teach you well about the powerfulness in hunting. Sweetpaw, your mentor shall be Snowcloud, and I trust her to teach you well about stealth in hunting. Spottedpaw, your mentor will be Whisperheart, and I trust her to teach you well about swiftness in hunting."

The three new apprentices touched noses with their new mentors and they sat next to each other to hear the last announcement.

"As for the next announcement, the starry cats are known as StarClan. They are… rested cats that watch over us. They told me that our Clan needs a name, such as StarClan. They gave me three suggestions and told me to share these among ourselves and vote to see which one will be our Clan's name. Choice one: HiddenClan. Choice two: LostClan. Choice three: SoundClan.

"Raise your tail for HiddenClan. Sit down for LostClan. Remain standing for SoundClan." Angelsong raised her tail. More than half of the Clan raised their tails and the rest sat for LostClan.

"Well, by majority rule, we shall be known as HiddenClan!" Angelsong exclaimed. "Thank you for listening to the meeting. You may now return to your daily activities."

The cats went off in their own direction. Echopaw ran over to Gingerleaf and meowed, "Gingerleaf, I have a question to ask."

"Sure, ask away!" Gingerleaf meowed.

"Do you ever get dreams from StarClan? Last night, I had a dream about Autumn, and Angelsong was there with me. I think we somehow connected dreams and came into one dream."

"Yes, I most definitely get dreams from StarClan. I'm actually best friends with the high ranked StarClan cats, known as the Council. And I know all about Autumn and the Guardians of the Seasons. I've had these dreams ever since I was a little kit. And, as for your dream, it is rare but not impossible for two cats to link dreams."

"Thank you, Gingerleaf." Echopaw meowed. He was glad he could talk to her about these things. Angelsong was still adjusting to this whole StarClan thing, so he couldn't quite ask her complicated questions like these.

Gingerleaf was quiet for a while. Finally, she meowed urgently, "Echopaw, follow me right now!" She sprinted through the caves that led to the back-end of the cave, where the medicine den was. Echopaw kept up with her, right at her heels.

"There's someone in the medicine den!"

* * *

**Echostep: Hehe, I like to make cliff-hangers and not upload my next chapter for a week. I'm the devil. *rubs paws together and giggles evilly* Review, please! :D**


End file.
